trailer_transcriptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Muppet Classic Theater Trailer
Transcripts Trailer #1 *Narrator (Brian Cummings): Coming only to videocassette. Some old friends are putting their heads together... *(Andy and Randy charge into each other's heads) *Miss Piggy: Hi-yah! (Kicks a dog playing the jeweler in "King Midas") *Narrator: ...for the funniest video of the year. *Kermit and Robin: Yay! *Narrator: Muppet Classic Theater. *Fozzie Bear (With slippers on his ears): Ah! *Narrator: It's the Muppets like you've never seen them before. *Fozzie Bear: NAKED! *Narrator: It's Kermit the Frog. *Kermit the Frog: You shall be my queen. *Narrator: And Miss Piggy. *Miss Piggy: Yes! *Narrator: Along with Fozzie Bear, Gonzo and Rizzo the Rat. *Rizzo the Rat: Hey, say. Here's a time-honored tail. Hoo-hoo-hoo! *Narrator: It's six stories in one videocassette. *Rizzo the Rat: Cool! *Narrator: There's the Three Little Pigs... *Randy: It's a wolf! *Andy: I told you. *Randy: Aaah! *Narrator: The Emperor's New Clothes... *Fozzie Bear: Lovely. *Narrator: The Boy Who Cried Wolf... *Gonzo: It's a real wolf! Long shout, big teeth, bad breath! *(Kermit screams and touches his head, turning himself into a golden statue) *Narrator: King Midas... *Miss Piggy: The king has turned himself of gold! *All: (Gasping) *Narrator: Rumpelstiltskin... *BOOM! *Gonzo: Whoa! Gotta get that fixed. *Miss Piggy: What a weird little man. *Narrator: And the Elves and the Shoemaker. *Rizzo the Rat: Hey, a story about Elvis? *Elvise: Thank you. Thank you very much. *Elvises: ♪Special kind of leather that'll put a little rhythm in your shoes.♪ *Narrator: It's six incredible muppet fairy tales in the one videocassette you've just got to have. *Gonzo: (Screaming) *Elvise: ♪You got your blue suede shoes.♪ *(Gonzo crashes onto the stage from the ceiling) *Elvises: ♪No more bad shoe blues.♪♪ *Narrator: Muppet Classic Theater. *Elvise: Thank you. *Rizzo the Rat: Ladies and Gentlemen, the elves have left the building. Trailer #2 *Narrator: The wonder and excitement of the theater is coming to your home. *Rizzo the Rat: It's showtime! *Narrator: Muppet Classic Theater. Featuring your favorite fairy tales... *The Big Bad Wolf: I'll huff and I'll... *Miss Piggy: Hi-ya! *Narrator: Told with that special Muppet grace and sophistication. *Miss Piggy: Hi-yah! (Kicks a dog playing the jeweler in "King Midas") *(Gonzo gets tangled with the rope as screams as he gets pulled up) *Fozzie Bear: (Laughing) *Kermit the Frog: Good grief. *Narrator: And now, it's $2.00 off with an instant in-store coupon. *Miss Piggy: All right! *Narrator: Muppet Classic Theater. Exclusively on video. *Elvise: Oh, mercy! *Narrator: Buy it today. *The Big Bad Wolf: I believe I will. (Chuckles) Trailer #3 *Narrator: The wonder and excitement of the theater is now yours to own on video. *Rizzo the Rat: It's showtime! *Narrator: Muppet Classic Theater. *Andy and Randy (Cheering): Hey-hey-hey! *Narrator: Featuring six classic stories... *Fozzie Bear (With slippers on his ears): Ah! *Narrator: Told with that special Muppet grace and sophistication. *Miss Piggy: Hi-yah! (Kicks a dog playing the jeweler in "King Midas") *(Gonzo gets tangled with the rope as screams as he gets pulled up) *Fozzie Bear: (Laughing) *Kermit the Frog: Good grief. *Narrator: Like the Three Little Pigs... *Randy: Oof! *The Big Bad Wolf: I'll huff and I'll... Oh! *Narrator: The Emperor's New Clothes... *Fozzie Bear: I must be... NAKED! *Narrator: Rumpelstiltskin... *BOOM! *Gonzo: Whoa! Gotta get that fixed. *Miss Piggy: What a weird little man. *Narrator: King Midas... *Miss Piggy: The king has turned himself of gold! *All: (Gasps) *Narrator: The Boy Who Cried Wolf... *Gonzo: It's a real wolf! Long shout, big teeth, bad breath! *The Big Bad Wolf: Huh? *Narrator: And the Elves and the Shoemaker. *Rizzo the Rat: Hey, a story about elves? *Elvise: Thank you. Thank you very much. *♪We got a Special kind of leather that'll put a little rhythm in your shoes.♪ *Narrator: Janet Kaplan of the today show says it's absolutely wonderful. *Miss Piggy: Yes! *Narrator: It's one that I have to admit I would watch without my kids. *All: (Gasps) *Narrator: Muppet Classic Theater. Exclusively on video. *Elvises: Mercy! *Elvise: Oh, mercy! Trailer #4 (UK) (John Sachs) TBA Category:1994 VHS Trailers Category:Jim Henson Video Trailers Category:Disney Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by Brian Cummings Category:Trailers narrated by John Sachs Category:Trailers with unknown narrators